For Starters
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Frustrated and on the brink of insanity, a certain young Uchiha makes his claim on his dobe for better..or worse...SUCK @ SUMMARIES..BT I GUARENTEE ITS EPIC ! SasuNaru XOneshotX


"_You got to be kidding me"_

"_Hn, Honestly im just tired of seeing you watch him like some damned lost puppy, get in there and claim 'your dobe' "_

_The less-than-happy raven shot a glare to his eyebrow-less best friend, cobalt orbs displaying unadulterated hatred. The red-head only rolled his eyes and shoved said raven into CluB KonohA. The club was bustling with faceless people, all releasing pheromones that would intoxicate any other male, however being a Uchiha, such menial hormones failed to entice him. That is however until he saw a certain blonde, that his heart began racing. Said blonde was in the middle of the dance floor, laughing and dancing in such a sensual way, the raven's jeans suddenly became way too tight. _

_Looking desperately for his wing man, who had previously disappeared to stalk a black haired Hyuuga, and finding no other form of support, the youngest Uchiha took a deep breath before walking over to the bar, purposely ensuring he was in the view of the hyperactive kitsune who currently held his mind, soul and unfortunately, his body. _

"_Hey Sasuke, the usual coming up." Ten-ten stated, already cleaning the glass she'd put Sasuke's drink in. _

"_Hn." The stoic sex god muttered, eyes fixating on the sensual blonde in the room. _

_Naruto's was wearing a orange button up slung over his broad shoulders, a marina underneath that clung enviously to his pectorals, faded jeans that looked so worn they could only belong to the vibrant teen. A simple outfit that had Sasuke's mouth watering. He felt a nudge on his elbows, turned and looked - glared- at the source. Ten-ten, in return, gave a smile but underneath Sasuke could sense an evil that not even he would try to agitate. Rolling his eyes, he took the drink and turned to continue his watching only to come face- to-unruly golden hair with Naruto._

"_Teme! I thought I smelt terrorism." Naruto greeted him with one of his breath-taking smiles, cerulean eyes almost making Sasuke drown in the ocean they reflected. _

"_Hn. Better than the smell you carry. Utter stupidity." He smirked when Naruto's eyes took on its familiar determined look._

"_Oh really, at least I'm not a bastard without a girlfriend." He retorted, smiling at his comeback._

"_Last time I checked, you didn't have one_ either." The stoic teen replied, taking a sip of his tomato juice to wet his suddenly but familiar dry throat.

"Yeah, but that's a _choice _not an _inevitable act of fate. _" Naruto retorted, stretching upwards to get in the raven's face.

Sasuke glared, an act put up to hide how the proximity of Naruto's angelic face was affecting his heart rate.

"I honestly have to commend you. Using big words now, congrats on the evolution."

Tanned skin around a cerulean eye twitched but before Naruto could answer, Sakura clearing her throat had the two males separating, well Naurto backing up from Sasuke. The pinkette threw her hands in the air dramatically and faux an angry face.

"If you two want to make out, do it at the back of the club for heaven's sakes!" She semi-shouted, smirking at the blonde gone red.

"SAKURA! Don't even joke about things like that!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his shape-y best friend into a warm embrace.

Sasuke hid the hurt he felt as a result of Naruto's words behind his mask of indifference. He could have dreamt it, but he caught a slight blush on Naruto's face. His jeans became an annoying restraint as his length grew harder at the thought of Naruto blushing, the light pink spreading across those sun-kissed cheeks that Sasuke could only dream of caressing. Sighing, Sasuke turned towards the bathroom to get rid of his 'problem'.

-Inside the Bathroom-

"Nng." He moaned, hand slick on his length, a picture of Naruto fingering himself in front of him playing like a movie in his mind. He began pumping harder, racing towards his climax. He was close, soo close.

"Ha..N-naruto..nng…!"

Shuddering, Sasuke let out his essence into his hand. When he was down from his high, he stared at his soiled hands and sighed. 'I'm pathetic.' Cleaning up his hand, zipping up his pants and just as a habit, he flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Once again, face-to-spiky blonde locks with a flushed Naruto.

Sasuke's face took on the look of a deer caught in headlights and in shock, had slammed his back into the door of the stall. 'SHIT..!' Naruto stared at him, his cerulean eyes showing a mixture of shock and -what Sasuke feared most- disgust.

"Teme, what the hell was that about!" The fox-like teen exclaimed, already backing away from the raven.

Said raven couldn't find the words to explain, his mind still focusing on the look in the dobe's eyes until he hit a realization. He was probably going to lose his dobe anyway, so why not go out with a bang…

"You heard so don't ask stupid questions." He smirked at the shocked fox.

"B-but -"

"Shh…in this little space, your mine."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, kissing the curve of said man's neck just so he could leave a brand of himself there. Naruto pushed against his muscled chest, in a more than futile attempt to get free. Before he could voice whatever thought Naruto was about to say, Sasuke captured his victim's perfectly sculpted lips in a passionate kiss, marveling in the velvet of the organ. He licked Naruto's bottom lip but was denied entry. A little impatient, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's ass and when the boy opened his mouth to squeal, Sasuke plunged his tongue inside the hot cavern. He licked and sucked Naruto's tongue, trying to get the blonde to play along. When there was no response, he fought harder until the appendage he was battling with began dancing with his. His lungs thrashed in his chest, demanding air but Sasuke kept kissing Naruto. Soon, he had to part from his love and both teens were clutching for oxygen.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with his hair all disheveled, pink delectable lips swollen because of Sasuke's abuse, skin a sexy shade of red, chest heaving for air and a hard on that had Sasuke licking his sinful red lips. When his breathing evened out, he smirked at the still disoriented blonde boy.

"You have no idea how rape able you look right now." Sasuke said, licking his lips again.

"S-Sasuke…w-why did y-you..oh forget it!" He shouted.

Sasuke was then roughly pushed against the stall he was resting on, looking down at a very horny Naruto. The cerulean had gone a darker shade as a result of uncontrolled lust. He was about to question it but he was lost for words when Naruto ground their groins together, making both teens hiss in pleasure. Sasuke reacted by pulling the sexy tempter upwards and holding him up by his ass. Naruto swung his legs around Sasuke instinctively, still grinding against Sasuke's hard-on. He moaned wantonly and arched his back. Sasuke saw this and took it as a chance to ravish Naruto's neck, leaving trails of hickies for any and everyone to see that this dobe was _his. _

"S-Sasuke..! Mnn.." The stoic teen sucking on his pulse was making Naruto's brain turn to mush. So long had he dreamed of the day Sasuke would throw his self control out the window and screw the boy senseless. Dreams do come true…

Sasuke was diving further into the ecstasy that Naruto had given him, but he wanted the moment to last longer and as such, had almost - _almost -_ threw the blonde into the stall behind his back and locked them inside. Not hesitating, he threw Naruto up against the walls of the bathroom stall, pressing his hard length against Naruto's ass. This made the smaller man moan and scrape at the cool metal he was pushed up against.

"You like this, don't you., when I'm forceful and just take what I want." The hot whisper sounded near his ear as the man behind him softly nibbled on the appendage. A sensual electric shock ran from his ear straight to his nether regions. All he could do was moan broken parts of the youngest Uchiha's name as Sasuke began dry humping him.

"C-christ-t S-Sasuke! J-just - ahh- do it already!"

"Do what Naruto…tell me…"

"Screw my friggin brains out!" Came the answer.

Sasuke smirked and reached around to unbutton Naruto's annoying jeans, taking a very proud notice to the hardened member and the groan of pleasure Naruto gave when his long fingers brushed the trapped appendage.

"Promise me something before I go any further…" His hand ghosting over the erection underneath it.

"A-anything Sasuke."

The raven smirked. "You're not allowed to cum unless I tell you to."

After a moment of thought, Naruto nodded, his bark arching in pure ecstasy as Sasuke ran his index finger over his dick. The finger caressed the vein pulsing on his member, causing the blonde kitsune to buck into the touch of Sasuke. Choosing to just ignore the chuckling behind him, he bucked again, this time getting the desired outcome - a soft but strong hand wrapping itself around his being, slowly, _so effin' slowly _pumping the pulsing member.

Another hand was playing with his nipples, teasing them with a painful yet oh so intoxicating pleasure. All this together with the hot breath that smelt of mint, strawberries and a tinge of tomato near his ear, whispering sweet nothings that made him shiver uncontrollably was causing him to dive deeper into ecstasy. He was getting closer by the second.

"Mnng,,,Sas-Sasuke…I'm gonna…ahh..!"

Sasuke smirked and sped up his pumping, driving the body beneath him wild with pleasure to the point only whimpers were audible. But when he felt the muscles of his capture tense, he stopped.

"W'what the - !" The complaint was stopped short when a slick pre-cum coated finger plunged knucjle deep into his ass. _Shit…! _It does feel soo much better when Sasuke does it, Naruto thought, So much better than I imagined it…

Sasuke was having a really good time pleasuring his blonde. He moaned as he inserted a second finger and began scissoring them. Naruto was so _tight, _his greedy hole was just sucking his fingers into the mind bobbling heat !

"Naruto..," He purred, "You're so tight, your slutty hole is just swallowing me up. Imagine what it'll do my 10 inch cock when I mercilessly pound into you…over…and over…and _over again."_

"_F-f…damn Sasuke…do it already !" One thrust backwards into Sasuke's throbbing manhood and further unto the now three fingers inside him that shifted and hit a magical bundle of nerves. "Ahh! "_

_No longer able to hold back anymore, Sasuke took out his fingers and ripped away Naruto's and his jeans before positioning his dobe the way he wanted, with his utterly perfect ass in the air just waiting to be penetrated. Without any warning, Sasuke plunged into the tight heat but stopped when his blonde cried out in pain. _

_While he waited for him to adjust, he placed hickies on his lover's back and ghosted a finer over Naruto's neglected member, fingers running over the slit, down the vein, curling in the pubic hairs, tracing over the scrotum -_

"_Effin move !"_

_Snapping out of his daze, Sasuke began thrusting mercilessly into his blonde. He found a rhythm and stuck to it but the calls from the moaning mess beneath him demanded more and Sasuke wasn't about to disobey. _

_He sped up, moaning himself at how Naruto's ass swallowed all of him. He could feel the heat pooling into his stomach and the pressure building. _

"_Sas-Sasuke !" Naruto whimpered as his lover's hands began to jack him off in time with his thrusting. The pleasure was becoming too much for him. "Ahh ! Sasu…ke…..mngg..!" Sasuke pulled out half way before plunging in again, driving Naruto crazy, "Sasuke ! Pl..please…!"_

"_Cum for me Naruto." Came the husky whisper in his ear._

_Naruto screamed the Uchiha's name loudly as he let his load off in Sasuke's hands. With one last thrust into his new boyfriend, Sasuke screamed Naruto's name as he came deep inside the fox- like teen, riding out his orgasm. _

_He leaned over his blonde, wrapping his arms around the muscled abdomen and placing kisses along Naruto's ear as he caught his breath. Naruto turned his head to kiss Sasuke deeply and passionately._

"_Teme, I've been in love with you since…forever! Took you long enough !"_

"_Hn," Said raven smirked, "It was worth the wait."_

"_Hell yeah ! Now, show me how much you love me…" Naruto purred as he tightened his ass around the Uchiha's hardening member. _

"_Gladly."_


End file.
